Dual Blades
Weapon Overview |} Weapon Traits Dual blades are more than just a couple of blades to slash and maim. When using Duals, you have many advantages, but disadvantages as well. *DB's do not provide shielding ability, but you can roll after an attack and almost interrupt a combo by rolling. *DB's combos can do very high damage over time. *Some attacks on DB's are one sided, like for example, pressing "circle" will do a quick spin-slash upwards to the right side, but if you mark circle as well as left on the analog stick, your slash will be left-upward. *Because they are quick to deal multiple strikes, Dual Blades lose sharpness faster than other weapons. Always carry spare Whetstones when using Dual Blades. *Elemental damage dealt with Duals is 30% less than what is shown. *While wielding DB's you can enter "Demonization mode", this mode allows you strike faster, deal more damage, and resist Wind Pressure and certain attacks. While in this mode, hitting triangle and circle at the same time will initiate a combo that will not bounce on contact. *If you land an affnitiy hit on the first of the special demonization combo, the rest of the hits will all be affnity hits. *Demonization has a big drawback however. While in this mode, your stamina will drain at a quick pace until it is completely drained or Demonization is ended manually. Demonization also limits chances to dodge because when it ends, hunters are often left with no stamina to dodge with. This can be prevented with Power Juice or Mega Juice *Each sword can have different elements. i.e The DS Snow Venom wields both poison and ice elements. thumb|300px|right Videos Movements on Detail The Dual Dagger has a wide range of movements and tweaks for the same, coming up we will see a brief explication of how to get some of those going. Weapon Sheathed = Draw Weapons Run + = Forward Thrust R + + = Instant Demonization Weapon Drawn = Right Hand Vertical Slash / CS → = 3 Hits → → = 5/6 Hits → → = 6 Hits → → → = 8/9 Hits → = 3/4 Hits \ CF A → + = 9 Hits? \ CF B → = Roll \ CC (Any combo but CF B and CF C) = Spin Slash Right / CF A Left + = Spin Slash Left / CF A (MHF2) + = Forward Thrust → = Left Hand Vertical Slash \ CS = Roll → = Left Hand Vertical Slash \ CS R = Demonization + = Hurricane Slash (aka Devil's Dance) \ CF B = Double Spin Slash Right \ CF C Left + = Double Spin Slash Left \ CF C (MHF2) R = Normal State Longest Combo A = + → → → → → (11/12 Hits) Longest Combo B = Run + → → → → → (11/12 Hits) (Weapon Sheathed) Longest Combo C = → → → → → (13 Hits) (Demonization) Longest Combo D = → → → → → + (15 Hits) (Demonization) Infinite Combo A = ... → → → → → → → → ... Infinite Combo B = → → → → → ... (Demonization) Infinite Combo C = → → → → → → ... (Demonization) See Also Weapon Types Weapon Mechanics Weapons Portal Category: Weapons Category:Dual Swords